


here comes this rising tide

by actualmuseofspace



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blackwatch Era, Emotional Manipulation, Grooming, M/M, Songfic, Talon - Freeform, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Unhealthy Relationships, Zurich, for the first time in my damn life, linear timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualmuseofspace/pseuds/actualmuseofspace
Summary: Jesse is a fuck up with a good heart, and when he waltzes into Blackwatch, Gabe wants to remake this teen.





	here comes this rising tide

**Author's Note:**

> "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy

 

_Put on your war paint_

It starts like this: “You need to be more responsible.”

It ends like this: “You just _don’t realize_ , do you, Jackie?”

Gabe has to wonder when Jackie stopped being an endearment, when the only time he said it started being laced with venom. Then he decides it doesn’t really matter.

Gabe isn’t foolish enough to blame the UN for this. Because the pattern goes like this: Jack complains about his actions. Gabe complains that Jack can't decide if he wants what's best for him or for Overwatch. Jack complains that Gabe doesn't exactly do a great job at either of them. Gabe doesn’t wonder who started it, because this has been a constant running dialogue as long as they’ve known each other. Now, though, it’s gotten personal, and Gabe doesn’t know when he started standing guarded against Jack.

It starts like this: A blonde haired boy from Indiana with big dreams realizes that it all comes back to politics and decides to pretend it doesn’t a little longer.

It ends like this: A black boy from Los Angeles who watched his best friend, his second everything, take his life from his hands realizes his best friend didn’t even realize what he was holding.

_You are a brick tied to me that’s dragging me down_

_Strike a match and I’ll burn you to the ground_

_We are the jack-o-lanterns in July_

_Setting fire to the sky_

_Here, here comes this rising tide so come on_

In a week, or maybe less, because Gabe tries not to count, Jack stops sleeping on the couch. Gabe never puts him there, but it makes Jack feel like a sort of martyr, to demonstrate he's willing to suffer.

The day after that is their meeting with the UN.  Gabe normally goes, he’s the second. Ana Amari is a new face.

She redirects him. “You’re on the left, now. Jack didn’t tell you?”

Gabe doesn’t bother asking, “Tell me what?”

Jack gives his overall report. Gabe doesn’t listen, because he practically wrote it. Then he says, “And I’m introducing a new branch of Overwatch today, headed by my previous second, Gabriel Reyes.”

Ana’s face says, “Go with it.”

Gabe thinks, “So that’s when he gets my name right.”

So Jack pushes Gabe farther and farther away from where he was supposed to be, letting Ana step up, constantly moving him one more level away. He can't help but think this is what happens when you date the strike commander of Overwatch. Instead of getting an apology, he gets his own black-ops group.

_Put on your war paint_

They get back from a mission. He doesn’t see a lot of Jack anymore, because now he’s trying to get his guys in shape, and they’re a long way away from their own missions, much less joint missions. Sometimes, though, you need a familiar face to kiss babies with your esteemed Strike-Commander.

Even missions with kissing babies can go awry. Something about the three faces of Overwatch, one rapidly fading, being too tempting to pass up.

Gabe knows something is wrong because they don’t fight after it all. He’s not surprised by how it goes, and when Jack says he can't do this anymore, Gabe doesn't cry. This has been aeons coming, and it doesn't hurt nearly as much as the knife Angela just removed from his thigh.

_Crosswalks and crossed hearts and hope to die_

_Seal the clouds with grey lining_

Without Jack breathing down his neck, Gabe can get things done. His agents understand how it is, too.

He didn't realize how many restrictions Overwatch had on it, as a public entity and all. Now, Jack keeps an eye on him and makes sure he doesn't expose their plans, but it's overall a better system. Amari makes a better second, anyway, the people love her. Her daughter finds Gabe, with her tiny pigtails, chants what cool things her mother has done.

Fareeha asks, "Why aren't you around anymore?"

Gabe answers, "I have bad people to find."

Fareeha says, "That's Mama's job."

Gabe says, "It's my job, too."

So when Gabe is preparing the Deadlock take-down, he thinks about why he's doing this. He thinks about Fareeha, he thinks about Jack, who seems to smile a lot more without Gabe to stop him.

He gets a lot more done without Jack to stop him too.

His agents are good enough, he decides, and they can't wait much longer. They don't have much practice, but they have enough, and they have experience. They were the best before they came here and he only takes the best with him.

After all, they have bad things to do to bad people.

_So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked_

_One maniac at a time we will take it back_

_You know time crawls on when you’re waiting for the song to start_

_So dance along to the beat of your heart_

The Deadlock bust is a success. Gabe takes his time with it, tailoring their plans with each piece of evidence so they can pull it off like a well fitting glove.

Gabe himself doesn't go in, he sits on a headset even though he can do no better than his team. Jack sips coffee, a few steps removed. He doesn't ask before refilling Gabe's "#1 Dad" mug.

"Where'd you get that, anyway?"

"Fareeha gave it to me."

Jack doesn't say anything, but his disappointment is palpable. Jack has never really believed that Gabe can be a hero, too.

When his team gets back, they've already warned Gabe they're bringing back a few survivors. Gabe helps with the interrogation, make it go faster. The first cell he ends up in has a kid in it, only a few years older than Fareeha herself.

Jack knows Gabe well enough by now that he sees the look Gabe has and doesn't argue when the kid comes out without handcuffs.

_Hey Youngblood doesn’t it feel like our time is running out_

_I’m going to change you like a remix_

_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_

_Wearing all vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I’m going to change you like a remix_

_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_

Blackwatch is made of the best of the best and the best of the worst with good hearts. (One of his agents jokes he should write a requirement for getting a job is loving animals. Gabe considers it.) Jesse fits right in.

He's a good shot but not much else, although he learns quickly. He might be scrawny, but he's scrawny and fit, so it only gets better as he eats more. He has a knack for strategy, and he even gets along with Fareeha, a challenge if Gabe knows what challenge means.

He's not so young as to be a kid; he's not so old to be jaded. He doesn't seem fazed by a life sentence threatening a wrong step, and his arrogance is funny rather than cocky. He's the kind of fifteen-year-old Gabe thinks his agents assume he must have been.

On base, he's propositioned Ana at least three times. He's no fool, Gabe knows he doesn't like her, but fifteen-year-olds need a chance to try that stuff. Eventually, he moves on. Asks Gabe out.

"What would you do if I said yes, kid?"

"You're not going to."

"That's not the point."

Jesse's a fuck up with a good heart. Gabe's always been good at keeping the heart of his agents intact.

_Bring home the boys in scraps_

_Scrap metal the tanks_

_Get hitched make a career out of robbing banks_

_Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black_

_She broke our spirits with no impact_

It's Jack who convinces Gabe to take in Genji. Gabe appreciates the value, but Blackwatch requires its agents to have heart. Jack doesn't get that, so he insists, and Gabe finally relents, if only because, hopefully, Blackwatch can give Genji something.

He spends most of his time in his room, at first. Gabe doesn't throw any training at him (Jesse accuses him of favouritism), but, eventually, Genji begins to poke his head out.

He fights with Fareeha and shows up to training when required but he never comes to team dinner nights.

Gabe says, "Jesse, will it kill you to spend some time with the new kid?" The answer is no. Jesse befriends him fast, and while he's equally unsuccessful in drawing him out of his room, he manages to bring back plenty of anecdotes. Jesse has spent too long, Gabe thinks, around people older than him. He's not used to spending time with people his age.

Gabe hopes Genji can be a breath of fresh air to Jesse. Jesse is the kind of restless that Gabe doesn't want to quite send away, but needs to take care of lest Jesse turn to delinquency again.

Once Genji grows braver, they do get on well, but Gabe finds himself at the mercy of pranks and delinquent behaviour and too much headache. Genji becomes a worrying wind, one which Gabe finds himself endeavouring to keep away from Jesse.

(If Jesse notices, he doesn't say anything, but Gabe doubts he does.)

_So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked_

_One maniac at a time we will take it back_

_You know time crawls on when you’re waiting for the song to start_

_So dance along to the beat of your heart_

It starts like this: a lucky ex-gang teen finds himself fallen hard for his commander.

It ends like this: a commander holding someone he loves close to him.

Jesse finds him in one of those rare moments Gabe is alone. Gabe wonders when Jesse filled out so much, stopped being such a scrawny kid. It doesn't escape Gabe's notice that Jesse's holster is empty. He thought that day would never come.

Jesse says, "Sir, I think I should be transferred out of Blackwatch."

Gabe says, "You know I can't do that, McCree. Anyway, you seem very happy. Want to tell me what this is about?"

Jesse has never been good about keeping his mouth shut. "Well, just, me gustas, jefe, lo siento, I didn't mean-"

Gabe processes it all at once. Then he laughs, just a little. "I don't think, strictly speaking, that's a problem.

It starts like this: "Can I kiss you?"

It ends like this: "I don't think I could stop you."

_Hey Youngblood doesn’t it feel like our time is running out_

_I’m going to change you like a remix_

_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_

_Wearing all vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I’m going to change you like a remix_

_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_

Blackwatch has always operated on its own turf. It's a kind of necessity, what with Jack being held to the UN and all. Gabe fills out paperwork only so that if someone wanted to, they could review it.

When Jack starts showing up to their training, Gabe wonders, but says nothing.

When Jack starts putting more meetings in Gabe's schedule, he frowns but says nothing.

When Gabe finds Jack making conversation with Jesse, Gabe pulls him aside and tells him to get the hell out of Blackwatch.

Jack says: "I'm the fucking strike commander."

Gabe says: "That means nothing here."

Jack leaves and Gabe wonders if he went too far, but decides it doesn't matter. Jack has no right to come in and act like he has jurisdiction.

_Hey Youngblood doesn’t it feel like our time is running out_

_I’m going to change you like a remix_

_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_

_Wearing all vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I’m going to change you like a remix_

_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_

Gabe doesn't get to pick favourites. He's a commander, even if Jesse smiles at him like Gabe broke every international law for him.

Well, maybe Gabe did.

They're setting up the mission, and Jesse offers casual suggestions. They're good enough Gabe works them in.

Jesse writes himself in as a spy. Gabe thinks that's a bad idea, but he can't argue with the simulations he runs. Maybe it's because sending Jesse away sends Jesse away from him.

Gabe adds himself to the mission, too. He can't help it. Jesse is still so young. He can't, Jesse's not ready to do this by himself.

That's what he says to Jack. What he says to Jesse is, "We'll have time together in the hotel room," and so Jesse can't say no.

Gabe turns off the comm equipment every night, and he can't tell if his agents can read through his excuses.

And it's not always like that. Sometimes, Jesse is sitting at a desk, going over plans, and Gabe stands there, leaning over him, offering advice. ("I've got this, jefe," Jesse says. "Let me help you," Gabe says. "I've done this a million times.")

When they get back, Jesse is taken from him as soon as a debrief finishes. Genji and all the other agents snatch at him, trying to catch him up. He's distracted by Genji's pirated copy of the latest video game because he is still a teenager. He has homework to catch up on. (And if Jesse doesn't try to find Gabe, he doesn't notice.)

_Put on your war paint_

It starts like this: "Hold on, lemme get some coffee."

It ends like this: "I see."

Blackwatch is a family, and Jesse is the youngest member. Gabe wakes up and finds him situated in the middle of everyone. He's laughing at a joke Gabe didn't catch, and his head doesn't move when Gabe walks in the door. Someone just out of Jesse's line of sight lifts their head, doesn't blink when they see Gabe.

Gabe didn't realise his agents could be protective against him.

Gabe gets his breakfast. Blackwatch sits at its three tables in the dining hall, clearly separated from the Overwatch crowd. No one knows exactly who they are, but everyone knows to stay away. He carries his tray to a table, and another agent flags him down. Maybe they're not against him.

It starts like this: Gabe didn't think anything was able to change. Jesse didn't realise there was anything to change.

It ends like this: Sometimes even the closest families fight. The pieces don't always go back together well.

_The war is won before it’s begun_

_Release the doves, surrender love_

Genji is easy to read, despite the casing of metal. He holds himself in his arms and his heart seems impossibly loud. Genji is easy to read, and it's easy to see he's unhappy.

Gabe is never surprised by what Genji does.

Genji leaves. He says he needs to figure out who he is. That he's not satisfied. Gabe says "Okay," and signs the release papers. Jesse's face is stark, and Gabe doesn't mind telling him to wipe it off."

_The war is won before it’s begun_

_Release the doves, surrender love_

Jesse is easy to read, despite the obvious. He cradles his heart against him and you can tell what he's feeling by how hard it is to protect him. Jesse is easy to read, and that's why it catches Gabe off-guard.

Gabe hadn't thought he could be surprised by what Jesse does.

Jesse leaves. Gabe doesn't get to sign the release papers. Damn kid goes through Jack Morrison, gets him and Ana to sign off on a release that doesn't end up being legal anyway. Gabe slams his fist on the desk, and Morrison just picks up his mug. This is always what Jack wanted, to get a chance to hunt down Gabe's protegé.

_The war is won before it’s begun_

_Release the doves, surrender love_

It starts like this: "Gabe, what the fuck?"”

It ends like this: "Jackie, Jackie."

Jack didn't see the transformation. Jack didn't watch as Gabe's networks outsourced what they needed from Overwatch. Jack didn't pay enough attention. He dangled what he thought were carrots and forgot about the sticks, and now he has the audacity to look surprised that Gabe is tearing his livelihood down around him.

Gabe's agents are loyal. They trust him, and he trusts them only a little less. They watched as the UN pushed Overwatch away from its goals, making them a pawn in a global political struggle. They watched, and they acted.

Gabe told them, "We've torn one organization down, and the next one will follow." Gabe means it.

Jack doesn't see it. That's how it's supposed to go. He'll never know what happened, and he doesn't deserve to anymore.

It starts like this: Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch learns to do unto others as you would have them do unto you.

It ends like this: Gabriel Reyes has built an empire on trust, and he won't let one stray string tug it down.

_The war is won before it’s begun_

_Release the doves, surrender love_

In the chaos at Zurich, the chaos Gabe knows he caused, he makes eye contact with Jack. They can't help but make it to each other.

"Gabe, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry," he says. He sees Jack's face and Gabe realizes Jack will never believe that this was never supposed to be like this.

"I'm sorry," he says, and he hears the building crack under their feet. "I'm sorry."

_Hey Youngblood doesn’t it feel like our time is running out_

_I’m going to change you like a remix_

_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_

_Wearing all vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I’m going to change you like a remix_

_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_

Jesse almost ignores the call. Almost. He left any part of Blackwatch behind, and they were so intertwined, Overwatch feels just as bad. Just.

He can't ignore the things in his pockets. He can't ignore the photo of him and Fareeha, taken from behind because they never stayed still enough to be photographed. He can't ignore the communicator that hasn't been charged for months, probably full of messages he might never get to read. He can't ignore his memory of Winston making it for him; he can't forget the amazement he felt watching something so delicate be crafted with fingers so large. Those airwaves are illegal, heavily monitored, and he has little funds to escape another tricky situation.

He can't ignore the almosts, he can't ignore the justs, so he shows up at the compound.

Genji is there before him. He only sees Genji, at first, so he doesn't feel bad telling him he only came back so they could talk legally, but then he sees Hanzo, and realizes Genji brought his _brother_ , and Jesse has never felt so alone.

_Hey Youngblood doesn’t it feel like our time is running out_

_I’m going to change you like a remix_

_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_

_Wearing all vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I’m going to change you like a remix_

_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_

They're in a battle when it happens. Like some sort of sick romantic movie, the field clears, and at least in Jesse's vision, everything slows down. Jack sucks in a breath over the comms. Jesse does the best thing he can possibly do and sends a sucker punch right at Gabe. Right at the Reaper. He doesn't deserve to die at the hands of Peacekeeper, anymore.

_Put on your war paint_

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't quite follow through with this one - there's a lot of nuances I couldn't get at with the format. I might write a follow - up piece from some other perspectives.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you notice any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know. I edit my work on my own, and while I use a grammar checker, it doesn't pick up on everything, especially because of all the odd words I type. (Actually, my google drive spellcheck is broken - it doesn't pick up on anything anymore.)
> 
> The next work I'm planning on posting is "terrified," on the 15th of October- it's a piece about rehabilitating the Reaper, with some light Jack/Gabe. More up my usual alley of mindfuckery. There may be some more works in between that, though, so we'll see.


End file.
